


Only in Extremity

by ColubridCola (SisterPuce)



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sex, Stupidity, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/ColubridCola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories/fics/drabbles- hell, even dialog I've come up with- about Johnny Royalle and Wolfe. Will post more as I clean them up and finish them. Just trying to get my ideas out instead of letting them fester in a document.<br/>Some chapters will be sex, some kind of silly, others dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That little popping sound that Johnny made when he used his transportation powers echoed ever so slightly off of the bathroom walls. Had he actually popped into a bathroom? The look on Wolfe's face said so. At least he's just in the bathtub and not otherwise preoccupied. "Still getting used to that," Wolfe said, closing the coverless old book that he had been reading while he soaked and was secretly pleased at the blush in Johnny's cheeks.  
"Sorry, I can't control where I go if I just...focus on getting to someone. Uh-" Johnny began to elaborate but wolfe held up a hand, softly saying how he didn't mind company. He knew what Johnny meant anyway, the boy was still learning to control his powers. Johnny's color rose a shade more, "Didn't mind company"? They were in a fucking bathroom and that water was awfully, wonderfully clear.  
"To what do I owe this honor, Mr. Royalle?" His mentor asked while leaning back nonchalantly and draping an arm over his knee. All along, he had felt the young man's attraction for him and It was not a feeling unreciprocated despite his personal apprehension and hesitance to let anyone get too close. "Uhm...nothing. I just thought we could hang or something," Johnny said but felt stupid when he saw Wolfe's smile. True, Johnny could be awkward and that's one thing that Wolfe found so endearing about him, hence the smile but the tiny spark of resentment that shone in Johnny's hazel eyes made that fade and with a genuine reply, Wolfe said,"I would like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

Telling johnny that he loved him was hard. When so much goes wrong in his life he was afraid of losing him. Saying "I love you" seemed to harald devastation. It was as if the purity of what he felt would leave him and the unfolding events of his life bare, ripe for the forces that cause misery to finally locate him from their lofty seats and strike those he loves down. How dare he love? Saying it again to keep it concealed in shadow from their prying, beaming sight and that every time he said it, it would lose it's importance and their scrutiny for anything that was held dear to him was their target. It was a superstitious concept, wasn't it? But Wolfe came from a superstitious time and had lived long enough to see what the hands of fate could do. Things were more than just a coincidence. There was _something_ that made the rules and exorcised will, of that he was certain. Were there two warring forces of good and evil, the evil of which you could blame for all that was wrong in the world or was there just one bastard running the show? Didn't really matter. All Wolfe knew was that he was scared of whatever is up there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order be damned! I'm just posting this as-is.   
> Takes place before the Sky Terrace Massacre way before shit went down.

Setting: Abandoned Kidz safe house, attic room.

"That's why you ... wouldn't let me suck you off, you bastard!" Royalle cried in sudden realization and couldn't stop himself from pushing Wolfe away, who made no effort in the way of defense.  
At first, Johnny was surprised by what he'd done but on second thought, he liked it too much.   
"You wouldn't let me do anything! I always had to be submissive!" Always had to wear a condom like I was disgusting."

At that his master shook his head, mouth open in a deep, bracing pant with "no" poised in his throat. Royalle shoved him again, harder this time. He saw that what he was saying hurt the man that he loved, that he invested his heart and soul in and he desperately wanted it to hurt. An eye for an eye. 

"I was your bitch."

"Don't you EVER say that!" 

Royalle was unprepared for the pain in Wolfe's outlash, by his shrill voice that cracked as he yelled it. Wolfe abruptly crushed him in a hug and spoke in breathless whispers, "You are the only thing that matters to me now, that will ever matter to me, I was trying to protect you! Couldn't you see that?!"

He heard his master tell him for the first time, "I love you, boy," and his voice sounded wet with emotion, hitting hot on Johnny's neck and stabbing his heart. A thin scream built up inside of him and barely made it out before a series of gagging sobs. He pushed Wolfe away, whose eyes stung red with tears, watching the boy hit the wall feebly and circle back, blind with emotion. He started for Wolfe and whatever came was welcome. Instead of his fists, his violent lips met his. Smashing, grinding, tearing and they were thankful for the agony.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Will you share my hunger?"

"I will."

"Then I am afraid," Wolfe confessed, heaving great breaths in preparation, having had removed his clothes somberly before he took his place on the floor with Johnny who was already naked.

Johnny could do nothing to prepare except try to reassure. "You don't need to be afraid. I can handle this."

"Can you?" Wolfe queried gravely with anger. "Do you know who I am, what I am? No, you do not. You cannot assume things will go according to plan, ever!" He clasped Johnny's face in his hands. "Think, boy. Neither of us knows what will happen. If you should end up like me, I'll never forgive myself!"

"Would it be any worse than killing those kidz- my friends -at The Sanction Lounge?!"

"Yes!" His former mentor said. "Yes...because I wasn't in love with them." He eased his grip on Johnny and rubbed his eyes, having lost much of his rage. "I don't want to lose you, Johnny."

"You won't lose me."

"But what if it changes you?!"

"Then you won't be so alone anymore." 

Wolfe took some grim comfort in Johnny's words, clutching his hands in his but not meeting his eyes. 

"And I'm hardly a boy now for fuck sake, I'm almost forty!"

"I'm one hundred and nine. You will always be a young man to me."

"Well, it's damn annoying."

They laughed and the tension was easier to bear. Royalle felt him open his hands and press his palms to his. "Focus your energy to me," Wolfe said softly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply but Johnny didn't feel it was necessary and he was too wired up to concentrate. "No, it's not working for me."

"Try."

"I can't!"

Wolfe's eyes shot open, blue terrors, his nails dug into Johnny's palms. "You can do this. You must have patience."

"But I want you so bad."

A small smirk "All in good time." 

They sat in meditation for a good fifteen minutes, not aware of anything but themselves and the subtle, fluctuating energies they gave off. Wolfe was trying to help his student, his lover, become a fit vessel for whatever might come, whereas Johnny was simply trying to remain calm, unaware of any strengthening influence. As soon as he could no longer feel Wolfe's presence in his mind, Johnny let go. Wolfe groggily blinked, sighed and met his eyes once more. 

He'd never been fucked by anyone like that before. It was borderline torment, so rough that he thought he'd break. It drove him crazy with desire, made him cry, made him fight back. Wolfe's teeth snapped through the skin covering Johnny's scapula. Cursing, Royalle struck Wolfe off of him but regretted it despite it being a defensive reaction. Wolfe laughed like it was all great fun.   
His chirpy little cackle melted Royalle's anxiety and when he felt he was safe enough to try, he bit Wolfe's arm, who squealed in pleasure/pain. Wolfe adored it. Just fucking adored it. 

They didn't think about the blood. The blood that seeped from Wolfe's wound, into Johnny's lips, passed his teeth. Not much but it was enough to slowly take effect.

With a snarl, he fucked Johnny so hard it burned. He lapped the blood from his pupil's back, groaning wildly, fitting his incisors, his canines into the little punctures he had already created and tugged like he wanted to rend his flesh.

"Ahhgh, stop it!!" Johnny pushed him off, out of him and pinned his master down on the sheets.   
Wolfe looked livid, scary and so damn hot, blood painting his teeth in a vermilion smile that dared him to bite back. 

As hard as he could, Johnny sunk his teeth into his master's shoulder, who wailed and raked his nails across johnny's back that would soon create welts.

"Yes!" He spat with his eyes back in his head. 

Johnny's energy was so much more stronger than before, almost overwhelming. His feelings sparked and flickered hotly, permeating his surroundings and who caused them.  
Hurt. Anger. Revery. Melancholy. Worship. 

Johnny sucked the blood out of him with such difficulty, thinking that it was like drawing sap from a great tree. It wasn't even similar to his own blood, so rich, dense and metallic that it seemed to have come from an ancient automaton. The very taste of it held proof of The Wolfe's grandeur. 

Something stirred inside of Johnny, made his stomach churn. Whatever was going to happen was taking place.

Johnny's teeth clamped harder, sunk deeper and with all of his might, he tried to rip. Yes, it was happening and Wolfe felt his heart breaking. "No, Johnny! What am I going to do?" he asked nobody and began to cry. Was it the right thing to let him in? But Johnny couldn't even get his teeth all the way through Wolfe's skin. He just kept drinking as much blood as he could, feeling sick with hunger. It was like his stomach was caving in on itself, like he didn't even have a stomach but instead there was a nothing, an unfillable nothingness. Thoughts of sand, of ruins, of death and the sapidity of lives. Of terrible, aching loneliness and the long expanse of the meadow. Flowers being the only company yet they could not offer much in the way of companionship, being another life form completely and with so little in common. Below the waves of Chrysanthemum was a small, dusky tulip that could not be seen but instead felt. 

Royalle. 

This was only a peek through the keyhole to what it was like to be The Wolfe.

Johnny was going to be okay but Wolfe couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was selfish and wrong but what if Johnny had become like him? Then he would have never had been alone again.

Wolfe's strength had transferred, that much was obvious. Bony fingers painfully squeezed his thighs and wrenched them apart, dragging his bottom closer into position. Wolfe would allow it because it was earned. 

Royalle would be the second man to be inside of him. His heart began to pound harder and he hoped that Johnny could tell how important it was to him. That it wasn't just sex this time.  
Johnny was too blood-drunk to know.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no sound other than an infinitesimal click of the front door being shut and a faint rustle of clothing. Johnny had been out later than usual and walked home for once, he didn't know why. He would have normally popped back to Wolfe's apartment, especially given his injuries. 

Some up-and-coming Powers had given him a warm welcome to their turf. He didn't even know who the hell they were. 

Hoping to at least clean up before Wolfe noticed him, he tip-toed to the bathroom. He had stopped by a gas station, to scrub the blood off of his shirt from his nosebleed and the cut he had sustained on his chest, but it was bleeding again.

"Are you bleeding?!" Wolfe asked in alarm, peering around the corner from his den. Johnny stopped in his tracks "How did you know?!"

"Here, show me where you're hurt." Wolfe dodged the question. The smell of fresh blood made him aware. At first, he was on guard when he caught the scent, not knowing whether or not an intruder was present. Time had made him paranoid but his instincts rarely steered him wrong.

"Its nothing."

"Shush," The Wolfe hissed, he could almost taste it at it's source. "Let's patch you up."

In the bathroom, Wolfe dabbed at the tacky blood congealing at the wide slash below Johnny's collarbone. The boy sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Jesus, Johnny, this is going to need stitches. What happened?"

"First time anyone cut me. Burned like a motherfucker." Royalle smiled despite the circumstances, the last of adrenalin and endorphins still pumping through his system.  
Wolfe raised his eyebrows in agreement, remembering the sensation vividly. Johnny felt sort of illogically dejected by his reaction. "But I guess you'd know that already with your history."

Wolfe sighed, "I've been hurt in just about every way a man can get hurt, I suppose, but pain is pain." He took a small silver case out of the medicine cabinet, which was largely bare other than shaving implements, cologne and a few bottles of tablets. "But you were telling me how this happened?"

"I wasn't startin' any trouble. I was just mindin' my own business," Royalle replied nervously.

"I'm not a cop, Johnny...and I've been there. You don't have to be up to mischief to attract it."

"This big guy started yellin' at me, sayin' something about turf or whatever. One of his pals threw a bottle at me and it hit me on my fuckin' nose, got it bleedin'. It was just stupid shit."

"Did you stand up for yourself?"

"Yeah. I got one good punch in. But three to one isn't exactly fair."

"Never is."

"I don't know why I didn't pop away earlier. I could have avoided the whole thing."

"Doesn't matter now. You're okay, you're with me. That's what matters."

Johnny smiled at his mentor, who was fiddling with the much too old rubbing alcohol and iodine bottles he had before looking up into his young lover's eyes and saying, "And you were brave. I'm proud of you."

Johnny laughed timidly, absolutely captivated. It made Wolfe so thankful to have him. He was sitting on the edge of the tub beside Johnny and he leaned over to kiss him, pressing cool lips on his forehead. The beat of Johnny's young heart thrummed in his mentor's ears.

"You sit here. I'll be back in a second," Wolfe got up and soon returned with a bottle of Jack.   
"You're gonna need this."  
______________________________________________________________________________

"Jesus Christ!"

"Shut up," Wolfe scolded in jocularity, pulling the threaded needle delicately through the puncture he had made. He refused to take Johnny to the hospital, insistent that he could do the job in his own home. He had learned in the war, he said, not specifying which one.... Despite being rough, he was actually quite skillful with a needle. 

The sight of Johnny's wound, opening slightly with each tug, made his stomach growl but that was all. Johnny was too sacred, too loved to be simple quarry. Control could and would be lost yet that rule remained. He was his mate.  
Johnny remembered that he had planned to maintain some semblance of a tougher persona and tried to get a grip on himself but Wolfe wasn't fooled.

"You mustn't put on airs, Johnny. Be yourself. I know it hurts."

"I'm sorry." Royalle felt embarrassed.

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry."

Wolfe gave him a withering roll of the eyes.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Johnny stayed the night.

"Maybe they wouldn't think I'm such a wimp if I built up some muscle."

"No, you're plenty strong enough. Deceptively so."

Johnny leaned back into his master's arms, who held him from behind and grazed Royalle's bicep with lithe finger tips. 

"Let that be a weapon in your arsenal."

Johnny turned his head, his nose nestled against Wolfe's cheek and awaited an explanation. 

"Your thin frame can lull them into a false sense of security. People have been conditioned to think muscles equal strength, strength equals power but that so often is not the case. These are just stereotypes." 

Royalle narrowed his eyes doubtfully.

"Listen, I can't tell you how many times people have underestimated me based solely on my stature. They take one look at me and think 'I can take him' and that's where they make a fatal mistake...so to speak. Our bodies have nothing to do with our abilities and we must use that to our advantage."

"Yeah," was Royalle's simple, thoughtful reply.

Pleased that his lover was listening, Wolfe continued, "I've spoken about it before at a seminar, but it's what I tell all the Kidz and it's a train of thought that non-Powers should adopt as well. It's also a matter of self-respect. Of confidence. The desire to be something people tell you you can't be."

Now he was losing Johnny. He hated it when Wolfe went into his best selling author mode. It was pride speaking, not ego but it still made Johnny feel that he was in bed with a self-help guru, which he essentially was.


End file.
